fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Cosima Bettencourt
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Cosima Bettencourt knew nothing would be right with the world, since day 1 when she could think. Never once being aware of her parents, Cosima had found herself in an adopted family, of supposed relatives. In truth, they weren't in the slightest related; her adoptive family, and the one which she gets her last name from, were actually family friends. And Cosima's parents were Black Swan agents, one of which also served as an emissary for a time. What Cosima would never come to know though, is that her parents both would become MIA as Cosima grew older. But secrets were kept, promises fulfilled, and Cosima lived none the wiser. Growing up in the midst of nobility had its own perks. Cosima was the diamond child; her life was given to her on a silver platter, in a figurative sense. She always had her way, but she knew better than that after all. She knew that good things aren't always given to you for free. But of course, sometimes you have to receive things you don't want. And that realization came to her when she manifested as nothing other than a Descryer. Awkward? Positively. It was mere luck that she was young when she manifested; only at ten years of age, still not in Foxfire yet. Though things were not easy when she began Foxfire. Despite descrying not being a forbidden talent, it was still rare in its own right, and thus Cosima never really had a mentor to really teach her the gist of what it meant to be a Descryer. But on the other hand, it meant that she'd learn it herself, instead of someone else telling her what to do. Cosima found out the hard way, however, that being a Descryer was a handful and then some. As she went further in her schooling, it became increasingly harder to keep it quiet, but soon enough, it all fell down, and Cosima was getting frequent requests if she wanted to descry someone. She managed it to a reasonable degree, refusing some and only descrying a handful. It was no surprise that with her talent that getting a match was almost a guarantee with someone from Nobility and next to no Talentless options. She decided to take someone from her very first list, which according to her family was a rarity since none of her family had actually settled for anyone on their first lists. But her relationship clearly wasn't meant to last, for Cosima had greater intentions beyond Foxfire. She had full intentions to go into nobility and this could have meant that she wouldn't be able to have a relationship. With that in mind, she separated with her then-lover although she'd come to maintain some contact, if only because of the appreciation she had for them. She got elected to the council when she was 27, but it was a short-lived term, as she found the council life not being one for her. So she unwittingly followed in her parents' footsteps, when she took up an invitation to become an Emissary for the Council. She maintained friendly relations with the Council though, out of a respect for her once fellows. Now 34 years old, Cosima is looking up from her fifth year as an emissary of the council, and is looking forward to where the road takes her... 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Cosima has an approachable nature, almost easy-going in a sense. She tries to keep a light mood, not really preferring arguments, though she will not hesitate to act as a mediator in such cases. Being a Descryer, she knows that most people would rather not hear negative things, and so she wouldn't hesitate to make a white lie if only to save a heartbreak or two. She does, however, try to make herself professional and convincing because it's one thing to say a lie; it's another to lie about someone's potential. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Her model is Anne Hathaway. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? *She's a reasonably good Descryer, despite menial training. *She's a fair liar; despite not being a beguiler, she's gotten better with time. *She is not good with commitments though; do not expect to carry through with promises especially if she has more urgent priorities. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved